


Give Me Your Kiss, My Darling

by Jem3



Category: Original Work, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Vampires Are Known, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, Extended Metaphors, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, High School, Homosexuality, Love, M/M, Moving, Romance, School, Small Towns, Trans, Trans Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem3/pseuds/Jem3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elijah moved to a new town, he expected the typical small town bigotry.  He didn't expect to meet a vampire.  A very attractive vampire.  Who was also attracted to him.  But not everything was as it seemed.  Elijah had a secret.</p><p>This story is an extended metaphor.  It was created as a paper for a class.  We were instructed to write a fanfiction or story that used vampires as a metaphor for a social topic (issue, problem, etc.).  I invite everyone to guess what the metaphor is.  In the 11th chapter, I will explain it.</p><p>This is mostly an original work.  I use the idea of a vampire family unit.  But that is it.  The vampires don't sparkle.  (I feel confidant labeling this as an original work with several Twilight influences in the way the world is set up.  Anything remotely Twilightesque I do not claim any right too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When you drive into the small town of Brooklyn, Michigan, the first thing you see is the Ford dealership. If you keep driving, you will hit two lights before driving right back out of town.

The day Elijah Smith got to town, it was sunny. The sun warmed his face as he watched the cornfields roll by. The fields were the brilliant green of life and the corn looked like it was about a month away from harvest. His father was driving the car while his mother chatted away to the two of them.

“I know you will just love it here, honey,” said his mom.

“Yeah, Mom. It looks _great,_ ” said Elijah. _Just the thing I need_ , he thought, _a_ _small town._

“The people here are really nice,” said his dad. They kept driving through town and came back out to some more fields. After a minute, his dad said, “there’s the high school.”

“Wait, the high school is in the middle of cornfields?” asked Elijah.

“Yeah, but there is a lake just back there, where there are a lot of houses,” explained his dad.

As they kept driving, Elijah sank deeper into doubt. This was such a small town. He doubted that there was anything for someone like him. But he understood where his parents were coming from. They needed to move so that his dad could take his job as a forensics specialist for the county and his mom could live out her dream of working in a small clinic. But where did that leave Elijah? Uprooted. Alone. Different.

“Here we are,” exclaimed his mom. They had just pulled up into a nice little two-story bungalow. It was a cream color and needed a bit of fixing up, but it looked cozy. His parents had already had all their furniture moved, and they only had a few boxes in the car. He helped his parents move the stuff inside before his mom gave him the tour. He was getting the entire top floor to himself, which was kind of cool. The room was large and had its own bathroom and a huge closet.

“This is great!” Elijah forced out. He was nice to have such a huge room, but he didn’t feel comfortable in it. The walls were to white and the sunlight made the air almost glow. It was too bright and happy for him. _I wonder if I can paint it black._

“We thought you would like it,” his mom said with a grin. “Here, let me help you get unpacked,” she said while opening some of the boxes.

“I got it, mom,” Elijah replied quickly. He did _not_ want his mother to see what was in some of those boxes.

“Okay, okay. I’ll just leave you be,” she sighed before she left.

 _Whoa, that was a close one._ He didn’t want to explain the magazines that were at the bottom of some of the boxes. That would be more awkward than telling his parents he was gay.

Elijah started to unpack the boxes. He put his clothes and shoes away as he opened them. When he reached the bottom of the box that contained his jeans, he came to some magazines. They were not just any magazines; they were vampire magazines. He didn’t want anyone to find them, especially his mother. That would be too hard to explain.

He grabbed the top one and stuffed the rest under his bed. He flipped to his favorite page. It showed a vampire man. He had a stylish look to him with the perfect body of the undead.

Elijah set the magazine on his dresser and turned to his mirror. His lean stature would transform beautifully into a leanly muscled vampire body. His blond hair was cut short at the sides and longer on top. His skinny jeans were snug on his body and his blue t-shirt hugged him in all the right places. The eyeliner and black nail polish finished his look. He really pulled off the bad boy chic look.

God, how Elijah wanted to look like that, to be like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah's first day at his new school.

“Have a good day, Elijah!” his mom said as he turned to grab his jacket and backpack.

“Thanks, Mom. You too,” he replied before shutting the car door and walking towards the front of the school. There were a lot of kids around, several of whom were staring at him.

However, he was used to this. It tended to happen when you looked the way he did. He was obviously human but looked like a stereotypical vampire. The shitty part was, people didn’t care if you were a vampire prior to the big vampire reveal, just if you wanted to become one after. It was a crappy double standard.

Elijah just kept walking into the school and to his first class. Everyone else was greeting the friends they hadn’t seen all summer. He just sat at a desk by the windows and waited for class to start.

“Anyone sitting here?” asked someone behind him. They had a nice accent, Elijah thought. He turned around to see a boy his age, a vampire boy. That immediately sparked Elijah’s interested.

The boy was looking at Elijah expectantly. It took Elijah a moment to realize what had been asked. “Ah…No. No one is sitting there.”

The boy sat in the seat next to him. “Hello. My name is Thomas.”

“Um…Elijah. I’m new,” stumbled Elijah. _OMG. Why did I say that? That was stupid._

“I noticed. You aren’t talking to anyone,” replied Thomas with a smirk.

 _Jesus Christ. He knows what effect he’s having on me_ , thought Elijah. “Neither are you.”

“I don’t really get along with other people,” Thomas drawled.   “Where are you from, Elijah?”

“Um…Ann Arbor,” Elijah said.

Thomas got a slightly quizzical, slightly predatory look on his face, “Don’t I make you nervous?”

“No. Not at all.” _No. I’m just attracted to you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah goes to Thomas's house.

One day after school, Thomas drove himself and Elijah to his house. They climbed out of the car and headed inside. Thomas led Elijah to the kitchen. “Do you want something to eat?” he asked.

“Sure. What do you have?” asked Elijah.

“Would you like a sandwich?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” replied Elijah. Thomas proceeded to make a sandwich for Elijah, and Elijah ate it while Thomas and he talked.

When he finished, Thomas asked, “Do you want to go upstairs?”

“Sure,” replied Elijah. Thomas led Elijah to his room. When he closed the door he turned to Elijah. Elijah had been watching him. He had a fixated look on his face. He had been admiring Thomas.

Thomas walked over to Elijah, put his hand on Elijah’s cheek, and kissed him. It was exhilarating, but ended way too soon. Thomas pulled back after several seconds. He slid his hand down to Elijah’s and used it to pull Elijah to his bed.

They sat on the bed and continued to kiss. Once again, Thomas pulled away. “I take it that means you are interested.” smirked Thomas.

“Ah…” stumbled Elijah. _Oh great, were back to the incoherent mumbling_ , he thought. “Yeah. I am,” he finally got out.

They lay on Thomas’s bed and continued to kiss. When Elijah became breathless, Thomas pulled back and lay down. “Come. Lay with me and talk.” They talked for a while before finally coming to the subject of vampires.

“What’s it like being a vampire?” asked Elijah.

“Well, I didn’t have much choice in the matter. But I guess it’s good. I have the chance to experience so much. It is a part of who I am,” replied Thomas.

Elijah took a deep breath and exhaled it. “I want to be a vampire,” he blurted out.

Thomas’s expression didn’t change. “Okay, babe,” replied Thomas. He didn’t look like he was going to be mad or start saying that Elijah was stupid for wanting to be a vampire.

Tears started to escape from Elijah’s eyes. He hadn’t expected that response. It was such a relief. Thomas pulled Elijah over to him and held him in his arms. “Everything is going to be okay. We can discuss this. It’s not the end of the world. I will help you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza goes home after being at Thomas's house. He walks into a bad situation.

Later that day, Thomas drove Elijah home. When they reached Elijah’s house, Thomas leaned over and gave him a kiss. “Good luck, my love.”

“Thank you,” replied Elijah. And he would need it. After Elijah had told Thomas he wanted to be a vampire, they had discussed his parents. Elijah had come to the decision that he would tell them when Thomas dropped him off at home that day.

He grabbed his backpack and gave Thomas one last smile before shutting the door to the car. He walked up to the house, took a deep breath and stepped inside.

He looked around for his mother. _Odd_ , he thought, she wasn’t in the living room or kitchen. His dad was sitting on the couch.

“Dad, do you know where Mom is?” he asked.

“I think she went up stairs to change your sheet,” he replied

“Oh shit!” Elijah sprinted up the stairs. He flung open the door to his room.

His mother was sitting on his bed, the sheets partially taken off. She was surrounded by his vampire magazines and had one open to his favorite centerfold. She had tears streaming down her face.

“Mom,” said Elijah while walking over.

“Mom,” Elijah repeated. Tears started rolling down his face. He sat on the bed and hugged her. She started to sob.

“Mom, it’s okay,” Elijah sobbed. His mom continued to cry in his arms.

“Mom, please listen to me. It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big _deal_!” she screeched as she finally looked up at him. “What do you mean, not a big deal. You want to change everything about you. It’s unnatural!”

“Mom, please stop,” cried Elijah.

“No. It’s wrong. You want to put yourself that? Wait until your father hears about this. You are disgusting.”

Elijah’s dad burst into the room. “What is going on in here?” he asked slightly horrified. “I heard yelling.”

“Your son wants to become a leech,” his mom snarled. His dad looked slightly startled, but not really upset, just like he wasn’t expecting it.

“Okay, Marcy. Everything will be okay,” his dad tried to calm his mom.

“Okay! No it’s not okay,” she said to her husband. Turning back to Elijah she screamed, “out! I want you out of this house!” She started to hit Elijah. “I want you gone! Out! I never want to see your face again!”

“Marcy, stop! Please,” his dad said, getting in the way of his wife. “Stop hitting him,” he said while grabbing her hands.

“No. No son of mine is doing that,” she snapped at her husband. Turning to Elijah, she hissed, “if you change, you will no longer be my son. I should have gotten rid of you while I had the chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates follow me at thedefiantprince.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated. Also please leave your guesses as to what this story is about.
> 
> <3  
> Jem3, The Defiant Prince


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas saves the day.

Elijah turned and ran out the door of his room. He flew downstairs as fast as he could and threw the front door open. Tears streamed down his face as he stumbled away from his home.

He had nowhere to go. He started down the sidewalk with no idea where he was welcome. He was utterly and desperately alone. He stumbled along without hope.

Then his phone went off in his pocket. He looked at the screen. _Thomas_. He answered the call and held the phone up to his ear.

“Hey, I just wanted to call and wish you luck again,” said Thomas. Elijah started sobbing into the phone. “Elijah, what’s wrong?” Thomas immediately picked up on Elijah’s emotion.

“She…she…kicked me out,” Elijah moaned.

“Where are you? I’m coming to pick you up,” said Thomas. Minutes later, Thomas pulled up to the curb next to where Elijah sat. He jumped out and ran over to Elijah. “Oh baby,” he said pulling Elijah into a hug. Elijah sobbed as Thomas held him tight.

When Elijah was done crying, Thomas got him into the car and drove them to see Thomas’s family.

When they pulled up the family was waiting for them. His mom ran over when she saw the pain on Elijah and Thomas’s faces. She wrapped Elijah in her arms and told him in a soft whisper “it’s okay. You are safe now.”

Thomas led Elijah inside the house and up to his room. They lay together, curled up, on the bed. “Don’t worry, babe. I will not leave you.”

The next day, all of his stuff was waiting for him in boxes on the side of Thomas’s room. “What’s this?” Elijah asked.

“My dad, brother and I snuck in and got your stuff from your parents’ house,” replied Thomas. “You belong here. Not with them.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows

The next day at school was weird. It was like everyone _knew_ what had happened. When Elijah walked by the popular girls they burst out in laughter. Yeah, they definitely knew. _WTF?_ It was like, why should they care? It had nothing to do with them.

It got worse as the day went on. People kept giggling as he walked by. When he and Thomas walked into their classes some burst out laughing. When they sat in their seats, others moved over to be further away from them. It was terrible and disheartening.

After third block, Elijah walked to the bathroom. As he walked, he heard people calling out sanguivoriphobic slurs. “Freak. Parasite. Cannibal.”

He walked into the bathroom and the world seemed to quiet. No one was in there. He turned to the stalls.

The door swung open behind him. He glanced over and immediately did a double take. _Oh shit!_ thought Elijah. Three of the largest football players had walked in behind him. He turned around just as the largest guy swung. The guy’s fist connected with his shoulder. The others then joined it.

It lasted for several seconds, and the damage wasn’t terrible. The guys seemed to be holding back their punches just a little bit. Not really trying to hurt Elijah, just rough him up a bit. After a while someone must have come in because he heard someone shout, “what’s going on in here?”

The guys who had been beating him took off as the new voice walked over to him. When the guy saw who was being beaten, he got a sneer on his face before calling Elijah a “parasite” and then walking out of the bathroom.

Elijah got up and looked in the mirror. A couple of new bruises were forming, but they didn’t look too bad. They should heal fairly well. More importantly, nothing was broken. Elijah pulled his jacket collar up to hide the bruises, before walking back out of the bathroom to meet Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses? What's the metaphor?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah and Thomas spend a day out on the town...

Thank God the next day was Saturday. Elijah and Thomas decided to go to the bookstore and some of the shops in town. They stopped at one of the main diners to get some lunch for Elijah before embarking on shopping.

When Elijah walked into the diner the atmosphere seemed to shift. People were giving him odd glances and many were whispering to each other. They took a seat in the back of the restaurant.

“I don’t want to serve them,” they heard from the kitchen. Thomas’s face seemed to harden at that, while Elijah shifted uncomfortably.

“Well, neither do I,” came the reply.

“Maybe we should just go,” said Elijah.

“Yeah. I really don’t want to give sanguivoriphobic people my money,” replied Thomas. They grabbed their stuff and walked out of the restaurant. All the while, people kept looking at them and whispering.

After they left, three men who had been sitting there listening to the conversation, got up and followed them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suspense is real!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at thedefiantprince.tumblr.com
> 
> <3  
> Jem3, The Defiant Prince


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah is hurt.

Elijah and Thomas walked down the street to several stores. “I’m going to go into this store,” Elijah said, pointing to a boutique that sold some stylish menswear.   “I will meet you at the bookstore in a few minutes,” he told Thomas, whom he knew had been looking forward to some new books they had there.

“Okay,” said Thomas. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Elijah walked into the little boutique. He heard the door jingle after him, but didn’t take much notice of the customers behind him. He walked over to a rack and started shifting through some new coats.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder. “Come with me you cannibal,” spat the man. He was pulled around to see three large men standing behind him. Two of them grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the back of the store.

“Help,” Elijah screamed. He continued to scream as the men started punching him. He tried to dodge their punches as much as he could, but he couldn’t dodge three people at once, and there was no way for him to escape.

Elijah soon fell to the ground. Once down, the men started kicking him as well. At one particularly harsh kick, Elijah felt two of his ribs snap.

“Ah!” Elijah continued to scream. “Stop! Help!” But the beating continued. Someone kicked him in the head, and Elijah saw stars. Several more kicks were aimed at his stomach and ribs.

Abruptly, the men stopped. Thomas grabbed one and started to punch him. This finally put a stop to their brutal beating of Elijah. Thomas proceeded to fight them and eventually scared them off.

When the last man scampered away, Thomas turned to Elijah. He fell to his knees next to Elijah’s broken and beaten body. Elijah was quickly losing blood through some deep gashes caused by his broken ribs. He also was having trouble breathing, probably due to a punctured lung.

Elijah was dying, and there was no way help would arrive in time.


	9. Chapter 9

“I will not let you die,” growled Thomas.

Thomas leaned down and kissed Elijah. He kissed his way down to Elijah’s neck.

There, his fangs dug into flesh.

A burn started spreading through Elijah’s blood.

Once, again Thomas leaned down and kissed Elijah.

Then, Elijah passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Elijah and Thomas walked into their new school. It had been two weeks since he was turned. It was surreal being a vampire, and no one knew that he had been turned so recently. He could finally be himself and no one judged him.


	11. Thank You

This story is a metaphor for being trans. Elijah longs to be a vampire because on the inside he knows he is one just like trans people desire to show an outward expression of their inner gender.

I do not claim to understand everyone’s trans experience, I only claim to know my own. Elijah is a representation of me and of my fears when it comes to being different.

I am trans.

Elijah struggles with telling his parents much like I have struggled to tell mine. He worries about finding someone who will love him regardless of his vampire status like I struggle to find someone to love me regardless of my trans status. He struggles with being accepted at school and is assaulted for being open about who he is which is something I worry about every single day. Elijah is an embodiment of my fears and me.

These resent weeks have been incredibly difficult because of the tension going on surrounding the election of Trump. I know bad things have been happening because some people feel they are above the law and can hurt people who are different than them. Please, get help if you feel unsafe. Here are some resources and suggestions for LGBTQ+ people as well as for member of other groups:

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/17Rj40_i39gTuo4hMNNmhToL0_NnJnzjnr3Tx90nTPfE/mobilebasic>

Despite this distressing news in the US, I firmly believe that we will get through this. I want us to have the happy ending that Elijah and Thomas have and I believe we can. No one is alone in this. If you are trans, know that there are many people who support you. If you are not trans, know that there are many people that support you. If you are part of another community, know that people support you. And, no matter what, no matter who you are, no matter your beliefs, no matter your skin color, no matter your religion, no matter your disability status, no matter your sex, no matter your sexual orientation, no matter your gender identity, I SUPPORT YOU.

This week is Trans Awareness Week. I coincided this story to finish and be explained during this week to help explain being trans from a different perspective. I also wanted to highlight some of the things that trans people go through that are not talked about nearly enough. Approximately 57% of trans people are shunned by their family. Over 50% are harassed or bullied at school. Over 60% of trans people have experienced violence at work and over 60% have experienced violence at school. Over 44% of all trans people are depressed. Approximately 46% of trans men and 42% of trans women have attempted suicide. If you every feel depressed or suicidal, please get help. There are many people who care about you and love you. If you need help please call:

  * The National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255 (United States) 
    * Press 1 for the military veteran specific hotline
    * Press 2 for the Spanish speaking hotline
  * 1-800-784-2433 (another United States suicide hotline)
  * LGBT Youth Suicide Hotline: 1-866-4-U-TREVOR
  * Trans Hotline: 1-877-565-8860
  * Or visit <http://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html> for more country specific hotlines



You all are important. You all matter. Please remember that the bad times do pass.

Your support has been much appreciated.

Thank you.

<3

Jem3, The Defiant Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I invite you to guess what the metaphor is. In the 11th chapter, I will explain it.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at: thedefiantprince.tumblr.com. I post story update notices there.
> 
> This fic updates on Thurdays.


End file.
